


Sparkly Eyes

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, chan only imagines all of this though and minhos not actually there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: It's really not Chan's fault that he has thoughts like these. He totally does not want to fuck Minho.





	Sparkly Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one picture of Chan grabbing his crotch, and also by Minho's legs.

Chan’s not an immoral person, he’s just human. He has hormones, has needs, and it’s really not his fault if he gets turned on by something, or rather someone. It’s even less his fault if that someone happens to be one of the Stray Kids members. He spends so much time with them, and they’re all so attractive, how could anyone blame his dick for getting hard every so often?

It’s late and everybody should be sleeping right now, even him. He exhales slowly through his nose, and turns to check that Changbin is really unconscious. It seems to be safe, and either way, even if the younger were to be awake and hear him, it’s not like he’d say anything. They all understand that sometimes you just gotta jack off.

Chan’s laying on his stomach, comfortable underneath his blanket. His hips are shyly grinding down against his mattress, and he closes his eyes to focus on the pressure. It’s nice, but nowhere near enough. He can’t help it when he imagines that he’s grinding down against Minho’s ass instead. The younger’s legs just looked amazing in the leather pants that he’d worn at their last concert. Whenever he’d squat down, the curve of his ass looked so tempting. Chan could very clearly imagine what it would look like if it were bare.

He imagines Minho’s naked legs, all toned and defined and his thighs all _juicy._ In the picture he’s visualizing, the younger is lying face down against Chan’s bed, cock pressed against his sheets, all hard and desperate. His ass wiggles invitingly, as if he’s begging for Chan to finally do something with it. Chan doesn’t even know where to begin. He has no idea what he’d do if this situation were to ever arise.

Maybe he wants to finger Minho. Shove his digits deep in there, feeling his muscles try to accommodate against each additional one he pushes in. It’d be amazing to see Minho squirming and getting off to Chan’s hand. He could try to get him closer and closer to his orgasm, massaging his prostate, then pull away at the last moment and watch Minho’s hole clench around nothing. Maybe then he could start begging Chan for more, begging for his cock or anything, really. Chan would try to be meaner, but ultimately he’d give in.

The man groans as he lifts his hips up from the mattress to bring a hand underneath himself, finally touching his erection. These images are making him impossibly hornier. He palms himself through his briefs just to work himself up a bit, then slips his hand in so that he can directly feel his aching cock. He exhales shakily and thinks about Minho’s ass again, all soft and needy for Chan’s dick.

He imagines the younger using his hands to spread his ass cheeks apart, presenting his greedy hole. It would be really hot if Minho said something like, “I’ve always wanted to feel you inside me,” with his voice all shaky and whiny. Shit. Chan would just push himself right in, all rough and hard. It’d probably hurt Minho, but that’s okay because this is his imagination anyway. Minho would cry out and writhe in pain, but at the same time he’d only push back against him, begging for more.

He strokes himself in time with his fantasy, imagining that his hand is actually Minho instead. Minho would probably feel all tight and warm. Truthfully, maybe Chan’s the desperate one. He really wants to feel Minho in real life. He turns to lay on his back, and imagination Minho gets up and pushes him down. He’s sitting on Chan’s dick right now, swiveling his hips, just so that he can feel the length pushing inside of him properly.

Chan imagines him lifting himself up, working the muscles of his delicious thighs, then slamming himself back down while moaning lewdly. His hard cock bounces at the same time as he does, and maybe Chan could reach out and help Minho get off. But, in his fantasy, Minho swats his hand away, focusing on making Chan feel good and putting on a show. He throws his head back and whimpers, chanting things like, “You feel so amazing, fill me up so well,” and, “Want you to cum deep inside me, hyung.”

Chan’s breathing gets more labored as he can feel himself approaching his orgasm. He forces his hand to slow down and squeezes the base of his cock a bit, trying to calm himself before he cums much too quickly. He wants to draw it out and make it feel as good as possible.

What if Minho would catch him like this? His fantasy switches from one to another, where Chan’s getting himself off to the thought of Minho, and the younger just happens to walk in. What would he do to Chan if he saw him being like this? It would be pretty shameful, after all, for their leader to be jacking off to the thought of one of the members. Maybe Minho would call him dirty and nasty. Maybe he’d make fun of him, call him pathetic and desperate, then he could watch Chan as he finishes himself off. Or, better yet, Minho could come up to him and get in between his legs. He could move his hand away and replace it with his mouth, looking up at him with his big, sparkly eyes as he inches down Chan’s cock, all the way to the base.

Chan whimpers out loud as he pumps himself again, throwing his head to the side while he imagines Minho sucking him off. He’d do such a good job at it, too. Chan’s convinced that Minho’s sucked dick before; he’d probably know exactly how to make Chan feel all good and hot and ruined. Minho would find pleasure in watching him squirm and beg for more, before he pulls off and blows air onto his aching cock, not giving him the satisfaction of relief.

Chan’s movements become erratic. He knows he won’t be able to hold out for much longer, so he decides to increase the pace of his stroking. His face scrunches up in pleasure as he imagines pretty Minho all nuzzled against his crotch, and he cums just like that, muscles tensing up and hips lifting off slightly before falling back down. It takes a lot for him to not make much sound, but a grunt still manages to escape his throat. He catches his cum in his hand, but in his mind, Minho’s face is coated with it, some even getting onto his long eyelashes.

He takes in a few deep breaths, and his post jack off shame starts settling in. That was nice while it lasted, but now he’s going to have to pretend that he did not just think about any of that. Nope, he’s never thought about this at all. Minho who? Oh, his group member? Yeah, he’s alright, and Chan can acknowledge that he’s hot, but he certainly did not just jack off to the thought of him.

He feels mild guilt and embarrassment, but what can he do about any of it? It’d be nice if somebody reassured him that this was normal, and that he’s not some sort of weird freak, but in order to get reassurance, he’s got to admit to it, which isn’t going to happen.

Wait, admit to what? No idea. Who knows what Chan’s thinking about. Wow, he sure is being silly, huh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. I would really appreciate it.
> 
> If you need anything from me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tripIebang/)


End file.
